Lula 3D/Transkrypt
m for mature* Witam w kolejnym, sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Wiecie co, mam dość. Pierdole te wszystkie szarobure fps-y z nieistniejącym ai oraz grywalnością, nudnych wyścigówek na tych samych silnikach oraz innych dzieł innych gatunków na których widok chce się rzygać. Dlatego więc tym razem, sięgnę po coś z zupełnie innej półki. Tak jest, wezmę się za grę opatrzoną trzema iksami. A żeby rozpocząć moją podróż w świecie gier erotycznych na wąskim gruncie, wezmę się za kultową grę znaną każdemu szanującemu się masochiście onaniście. Sprawdźmy więc, jak gówniana będzie dzisiejsza produkcja. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Lula 3D została stworzona w 2005 roku przez nuclear vision, twórców darmowej gry platformowej pod tytułem kod name gordon, a wydana przez cdv. W Polsce dystrybucją zajęło się lubiane na całym świecie oni media. Omawiana dziś produkcja to kontynuacja niezłej gry strategiczno-ekonomicznej z 1998 roku pod tytułem wet: the sexy empire bądź lula: sexy empire. Jednak dzisiejszy tytuł nie ma praktycznie nic wspólnego z poprzednią częścią poza główną bohaterką oraz wszelkiej golizny. Zapowiada się zajebiście, nie ma co. Ale zanim wgłębimy się w to gówno, czas na noty z portali internetowych. Recenzja na gry-online: półtora na 10! play pc: 2 na 10 Gamerankings: 24% Archiwalny metascore z 2008 roku ! 28% Gdy uruchomimy ten tytuł, ukazuje się przepiękne meni, obrazujące Lulę na środku pewnej autostrady gdzieś w Stanach, czy chuj wie gdzie. Oczywiście jak na grę do dupy przystało, mamy strasznie mozolne przejścia, oraz deficyt ustawień. Owszem, da się zmienić rozdzielczość, detale czy cienie, ale możemy jedynie wybrać jedno z kilku uporządkowanych opcji. Tak jest, nie jest możliwa manipulacja w jebanych opcjach! Nie można zmienić samemu jakości grafiki, rozdzielczości czy innych elementów, tylko musimy wybierać między trzema kombinacjami. Co to za jebane gówno! Ale dobra, sprawdźmy jak prezentuje się sama gra. Fabuła przedstawia się następująco. *świerszcze, cisza* I to by było na tyle. Serio, w tej grze nie ma praktycznie żadnej logicznej i ciekawego scenariusza, którego nie można by było podciągnąć pod filmy klasy D. W grze kierujemy Lulą, znaną z poprzedniej części, która staje się reżyserką filmów rozrywkowych dla dorosłych. Pewnego dnia dowiaduje się, że trojaczki, które miały wystąpić w kolejnej jej produkcji, niespodziewanie zniknęły. Nasza główna bohaterka postanawia samodzielnie je odnaleźć. I to tyle, naprawdę. Cała linia fabularna koncentruje się wokół siostrzyczek. W dodatku nawet dialogi powodują zażenowanie i sprawiają wrażenie napisanych na kolanie przez napalonego ucznia szóstej klasy szkoły podstawowej. Tylko posłuchajcie. *C2RUNTIME 2012-12-26 20-18-01-437 0:04 oraz C2RUNTIME 2012-12-26 20-28-38-328 0:04* Skoro gra jest przygodówką, w dodatku dla dojrzałych odbiorców, to sam poziom zagadek powinien być dość wysoki, prawda? Nic bardziej mylnego. Pseudo łamigłówki są tak banalne, że nie jedna langusta poradziłaby sobie z nimi z palcem w dupie. Główna strategia polega na, chodzeniu od osoby do osoby, i na zabieraniu każdej rzeczy która się nawinie. Co zabawne, wszystkie przedmioty nasza protagonistka chowa w swoim biustonoszu, który zdaje się wysyłać wszelkie włożone w niego przedmioty do czarnej dziury. Wszak gdzie zmieściły by się tam kable, alkohole, pudełka, pomidory a nawet jebane patelnie. Ale nieważne. W jednej zagadce naszym zadaniem jest włączenie magnetowidu, który nie działa, ponieważ nie ma podłączonego kabla, który leży dosłownie kilka kroków od urządzenia. Naszym zadaniem jest podniesienie go, i podłączenie. Kolejną zagwozdką jest znalezienie kluczy do samochodu naszej głównej bohaterki. Pytamy się Brajana, naszego szefa, czy on takowych nie widział. Odpowiada, że nie. Potem zaczyna się wesoła zabawa w chodzeniu od osoby do osoby, w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek poszlaki gdzie znajdują się owe klucze. Idziemy do jednej „ aktorki, która kluczy nie posiada, i zaprowadza nas do zakochanej pary. Idziemy więc i tam, ale okazuje się, że oni też nie mają kluczy, ale naprowadzą nas do dwóch lesbijek, które ponoć owe klucze posiadają, okazuje się jednak że… tak, zgadliście… one też ich nie mają, ale mówią nam, że oddały je brajanowi, który miał je kurwa przez cały ten czas w kieszeni. Ale gra wspina się na wyżyny w zagadce w barze. A więc, musimy nalać ostrego sosu czili do szklanki barmana, by ten go wypił i poszedł do toalety. Następnie wrzucamy grzałkę do wody, w której ów barman myje naczynia i gdy on sam wróci, dajemy mu szklankę do umycia. Gdy ten wetknie swoje łapy do niesamowicie gorącej wody, krzyczy w niebogłosy co sprowadza blokującego przejście dej wisa. *odgłos: co to kurwa jest* Kolejną rzeczą, która doprowadza mnie do białej gorączki jest sterowanie. Tylko spójrzcie. *C2RUNTIME 2012-12-25 18-33-27-453*Rozumiem, że za pierwszy razem taki spowolniony krok może wywołać jakieś zainteresowanie, ale gdy spoglądamy jak lula przez kolejne minuty rusza tempem ślimaka w okresie godowym, to jasna kurwica może strzelić. *przeskok kilka sekund do przodu* No ruszaj się. *przeskok* Kurwa żwawo. *przeskok* No ja pierdole nie wyrobię. *przeskok Chyba w tej grze musi być opcja, biegu prawda? OOch, jest. Gdyby nie to prawdopodobnie popełniłbym sepuku. Jednak mimo ciągłego biegu, kierowanie naszą postacią nadal jest uciążliwe. Otóż niemożliwe jest chodzenie na skok, gdyż bohaterka natychmiast zatrzymuje się, a samo chodzenie na lewo i prawo przypomina poruszanie się kraba. Dzięki czemu będziemy wduszać klawisz w i machać myszką jak popadnie. Poza tym, wszelkie animacje związane z podnoszeniem przedmiotów czy ich wyjmowaniem i użyciem trwają stanowczo zbyt długo, co jeszcze bardziej wkurwia potencjalnego gracza. Gdyby tylko to szwankowało z tym wypierdem mamuta. Otóż twórcy postanowili, że pomiędzy kolejnymi „ zagadkami, raz na jakiś czas umieszczą, uwaga uwaga, sekwencje strzelane. Tak jest, sekwencje strzelane, w grze przygodowej. (napis: CZY KURWA JA JUŻ TEGO NIE PRZERABIALEM?!) Gdyby tylko te fragmenty były choć trochę angażujące. Naszym zadaniem jest schylenie się za zasłoną wciskając dany przycisk, poczekanie kilka sekund aż przeciwnik wystrzeli parę naboi, wychylenie się i napierdalanie myszką tyle ile fabryka dała by rzucić zaledwie jeden nóż, bądź by wystrzelić nabój, który powodowałby obrażenia. Żeby tego było mało, w misji gdzie jesteśmy w Mont ras zmor, naszym zadaniem jest rozwalenie nosa tejże góry, przy pomocy, naszego wiernego psa. I mimo, że jest on tylko jeden, to i tak nam nie przeszkadza rozbić go w drobny mak 10 razy i potem jeszcze raz to powtórzyć. Czy kurwa za tą grę była odpowiedzialna chociaż jedna żywa istota? Ech, ale może chociaż sceny erotyczne, jedyny powód dla którego podobno warto zakupić ten syf, prezentują się dostatecznie dobrze. Sprawdźmy więc. *C2RUNTIME 2012-12-26 19-19-36-765 7:33; muzyka z dramatic chipmunk, przybliżenie na „narządy” i odgłos what the f* No kurwa nie wierze, to mają być te erotyczne sceny? Nie dość, że sama animacja powoduje ból zębów, a odgłosy krwawienie z uszu (napis: NOTABENE W KAŻDEJ TAKIEJ „SCENIE” TWÓRCY WSTAWILI TE SAME ODGŁOSY”, to jeszcze nie zadbano o jakąkolwiek subtelność czy nawet odwzorowanie narządów. Bo kurwa, co to jest? Członek widmo? Nie, po prostu grafiki zapomnieli stworzyć odrębnego obiektu, i sprzęt naszego " ogiera jest wniknięty w jego kartonowy model. I nie tylko ta konkretna scena wygląda tak obskurnie. Dosłownie każdy erotyczny przerywnik wygląda identycznie. Jedyne co mi się podniosło podczas oglądania tych scen, to ciśnienie po zobaczeniu tych drewnianych animacji. A skoro już wspomniałem o żałosnym wykonaniu erotycznej części programu, czas trochę powiedzieć o oprawie tytułu. Jak na rok dwa tysiące piąty, gra przedstawia się równie idiotycznie co wieloryb w sukni baletowej na środku stadionu. Kanciaste modele, przypominające żywe kartonowe pudełka, tekstury które są niesamowicie rozmyte oraz nawet spierdolenie czegoś takiego jak woda i niebo sprawiają, że na widok gry chce się rzygać. Jednak najbardziej rozbrajające jest przenikanie obiektów przez ciało Luli. Siermiężność aż bije po oczach. Nie lepiej jest z oprawą muzyczną. Muzyka nie dość, że pojawia się podczas ładowania i jest jej na lekarstwo (napis: W GRZE SĄ TYLKO 4 UTWORY), to same te kawałki są nudne jak flaki z olejem. Nawet odgłosy podczas stosunków są wymuszane i niesamowicie irytują. Produkcja od nuclear vision jest także strasznie niestabilna. I nie mam na myśli tutaj, że gra jest chujowo zoptymalizowana i wywala się co pięć minut, całe szczęście tego nie ma, ale twórcy nadrobili to błędami wszelkiej maści. Blokowanie się postaci na przeszkodach, błędy w detekcji kolizji, niewidzialne ściany bądź inne blokady uniemożliwiające nam wykonanie czynności, wkurwiająca praca kamery, nieprawidłowe wczytywanie skryptu czy czasy ładowania tak długie, że podczas ich trwania można by było zaparzyć sobie herbatę to w tej grze norma. W dodatku, panowie odpowiedzialni za lulę już byli wyczerpali tworząc angielski dabing do postaci w ostatnim rozdziale gry, więc wszyscy oprócz naszej głównej bohaterki podczas tych ostatnich sekwencji strzelanych będą mówić do nas dojcze szprechen. Na domiar tego, nawet twórcy spolszczenia wiedzieli, że ta gra jest do dupy, więc stworzyli naprawdę chujowe spolszczenie. Błędy interpunkcyjne, dwa razy źle przepisane numery telefonów podane przez bohaterki, a większość tłumaczeń tekstów przyprawia o niezamierzony rechot. Jednak wydawcy poszli o krok dalej, ponieważ nie dodali do kat scenek żadnych, ale to żadnych napisów w grze. Zamiast tego panowie z oni media uznali, że zajebistym pomysłem byłoby napisanie całego scenopisu w języku ojczystym jako dodatek do trzeciej płyty. Kurwa mać, ja pierdole. Po prostu w to kurwa nie wierzę. Ta gra to całkowite nieporozumienie, ta abominacja to zniewaga wobec graczy i całej branży. Ta gra to czysta esencja gówna w pigułce. Każda minuta z tą grą to była potworna tortura, każdy dialog wywoływał konsternację, każdy piksel tej gry jest skażony niczym stolec zatopiony w ściekach zmieszanych z szambem. Wolałbym włożyć sobie w dupę jebanego kaktusa wielkości stołu bilardowego niż przechodzić tą grę. Wolałbym, by stado skunksów otoczone wokół mojej twarzy, wytrysnęły ze swoich odbytów ich cuchnącą wydzielinę prosto na moją twarz, niż patrzeć na chociażby skrawek pudełka tych rzygowin. Wolałbym zginąć zatopiony w gównie niż żyć w świadomości, że tak chujowa gra istnieje. Jak można było dopuścić tą grę do tworzenia, kto był odpowiedzialny za tworzenie tego gówna. Dlaczego nikt nie powstrzymał tych ludzi przed wypuszczeniem czegoś takiego. Każda chociażby najmniejsza osoba która przyczyniła się do powstania tego jebanego łajna powinna zostać powieszona za jaja. Takiej traumy nie uświadczyłem od czasów supermena 64, a sami kurwa wiecie jak ta gra mnie z irytowała. Odwołuje wszystkie postanowienia, już wolę kurwa być zasypanym okropnymi shooterami bez klimatu i kopiami tych samych beznadziejnych samochodówek niż brać się za te odrazy, które wkurwiłyby nie jednego mnicha z shaolin. I tym jakkolwiek brzmiącym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 6) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2012) Category:Transkrypty NGW (przygodowe)